


Теплица №11

by Charoit



Series: Альбом [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этот раз, когда Гарри начал следить за Драко, он нашел то, к чему не был готов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теплица №11

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: SaNiaNka   
> На самом деле это тоже относится к тому флешмобу, о котором напианно в "Альбоме". Просто некоторые фики мне хотелось вынести отдельно.

Гарри сам не понял, в какой момент снова начал следить за Малфоем. А может, всё дело в том, что он вовсе и не хотел признавать, что снова делает это. В конце концов, на этот раз у него не было для этого никаких причин - Волдеморт мертв, Малфои оправданы (не без помощи Гарри), и мир привыкает к новому, светлому и спокойному времени.

Всё встало на свои места как-то очень быстро, словно вся Магическая Британия только и ждала такой возможности. В Министерстве быстро провели перевыборы нового Министра Магии, а тот, в свою очередь, быстро провёл множество новых и, зачастую, достаточно неплохих реформ. Боевой отдел аврората укрепили, и они исправно ловили успевших скрыться с поля боя Пожирателей. Косой Переулок, а заодно и изрядно пострадавший во время войны Хогвартс, восстановили тоже очень быстро, буквально за пару месяцев. Так же быстро, но не суетно был проведен и праздник победы, и день скорби, родственникам выдали порцию соболезнования и денежной компенсации, героев наградили как придется - кого лично, а кого посмертно, - отправили всех магов школьного возраста обратно в школу и, объявив дополнительный восьмой курс для "детей войны", чинно зажили спокойной жизнью.

Гарри мечтал об этой пресловутой "спокойной жизни", но, оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу, понял, что совершенно не знает, что ему теперь делать. В аврорат идти после школы совершенно не хотелось. В квиддич - тоже. Это повлекло за собой новые проблемы с выбором профильных предметов и недовольством друзей - Гермионе не нравилось, что он несерьёзно относится к учёбе, а Рон дулся на него, что Поттер пытается бросить его в их общей мечте стать аврорами. Гарри какое-то время пытался с ними говорить, но потом только махнул рукой и начал избегать.

Как-то так получилось, что он и вовсе начал пытаться пореже появляться в гриффиндорской гостиной, потому что если не Рон с Гермионой, то Джинни всегда представляла угрозу. Они вроде как не сошлись заново, и Гарри даже попробовал как-то ей это сказать, но она быстро заговорила его какими-то обидными идиотскими терминами про поствоенный синдром и пообещала ждать. Поттер попытался ей пару раз объяснить, что ждать его не надо, что она для него сестра, что, ночуя в лесу с Роном и Герминой, видя их чувства друг к другу, он понял, что между ним с Джинни совсем другое, но та не хотела его слушать. Гарри буквально видел, как она зачастую сдерживается, чтобы не проклясть его. Злится, сверкает глазами, стискивает зубы и снова запевает эту песню про поствоенный синдром.

Вот Гарри и начал сбегать от них всех разом.

А потом неожиданно нашел себя следящим за Драко Малфоем и подумал, что, возможно, в этой истории про поствоенный синдром что-то и есть.  
Он и сам не мог себе толком объяснить в чем именно подозревает Малфоя. В чем его вообще можно было подозревать сейчас, когда он стал изгоем и для своих, и для чужих, бродил по Хогвартсу в одиночестве бледной тенью и ни на кого не обращал внимания?

И всё-таки было в Малфое что-то такое... То ли эта невозмутимость во взгляде, то ли эта неуместная для его положения горделивая осанка. Как можно было одновременно быть "бледной тенью" и "самоуверенным хорьком" Гарри и сам не понимал, но чёртовому слизеринскому гаду это удавалось. И, конечно же, одно это было уже подозрительно. И Гарри следил. 

Кажется, эта поганая версия про поствоенный синдром обошла весь Хогвартс, но, к счастью, наконец-то начала работать и на Поттера - профессора не давили на него, заставляя выбрать профильные предметы, давали время определиться с будущим. И Гарри благополучно слонялся по школе все те свободные часы, когда у других были какие-то занятия. Не во все те же часы, но во многие из них Малфой слонялся по школе тоже.

Гарри чувствовал себя, как тогда, на шестом курсе, только намного лучше. Он был охотником, его переполнял этот азарт, но при этом он точно знал, что больше ничего смертельного и страшного не грозит ни ему, ни его друзьям, и Поттер мог просто получать удовольствие от своей слежки. Карта Мародеров, мантия-невидимка, удлинители ушей и даже, порой, порошок мгновенной тьмы - всё шло в ход. Гарри был тенью Малфоя, нигде не давал ему свободы, он знал, что Хорёк чувствует этот взгляд, пристальное внимание, но был почти уверен, что сам остаётся незамеченным. Ну, по крайней мере, в большинстве случаев.  
Если верить удлинителям ушей и всему тому, что Гарри удалось подслушать, Драко и впрямь стал изгоем на Слизерине. Его и не травили-то только потому, что попробовали разок, да не получилось. Но теперь от него отсаживались, как от прокаженного, и даже этот идиот Гойл не разговаривал с ним. Правда, иногда бросал на своего бывшего друга такие тоскливые, почти собачьи взгляды, что Поттер грешным делом думал, что Хорек сам запретил тому с собой общаться.

А ещё Малфой зачастил к теплицам профессора Спраут. И, что хуже всего, неизменно там пропадал. Так же, как и с Выручай-Комнатой проклятый Хорек умудрялся пропадать не только с глаз, но и с карты Мародеров, а Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как глупо топтаться между теплицей №9 и №10. Что было там такого волшебного, он не знал, просто не имел никакого понятия! Тем не менее факты говорили сами за себя - на выходе из замка Поттеру непременно приходилось отставать, даже под мантией-невидимкой сохраняя дистанцию между собой и Малфоем на открытом участке дороги, а, добравшись до места, Малфой пропадал как-то одномоментно и совершенно незаметно. 

Несколько недель Гарри всё же пытался успеть перехватить его, догнать, поймать след заклинания, а потом просто не выдержал и засел в засаде. Он прогулял всё на свете - и зелья, и трансфигурацию, и даже пресловутую травологию, которая проходила буквально в двух шагах. Он замерз даже под согревающими, проголодался, ожидал неизменной выволочки от Гермионы и от всего этого только больше злился на чёртового Хорька. Так что, когда тот под вечер всё же показался у теплиц, Поттеру стоило огромных усилий не плюнуть на все свои усилия и не проклясть Малфоя прямо здесь, на месте. 

Но Гарри сдержался. И был вознагражден.

Малфой, так же ,как и он сам прежде, потоптался между девятой и десятой теплицей, а затем вытащил из кармана палочку и прочитал какое-то сложное, незнакомое Поттеру заклятье. Воздух перед ним заискрился, вспенился и из ниоткуда неожиданно проступили очертания небольшой теплицы с цифрой "11" над дверью. Малфой потоптался на пороге, опасливо огляделся и, открыв дверь, скользнул внутрь. Да так быстро, что Гарри чуть было не пропустил тот момент, когда дверь закрылась, снова спрятав от него тайное помещение. Мысленно ругая и себя, и Хорька на все лады, Гарри сорвался с места и ринулся наперерез закрывающейся створке, успев в последний момент просунуть руку между торцом двери и косяком.

Стоило только ему перешагнуть порог, как Гарри сам плотно захлопнул за спиной дверь и огляделся. Вокруг него простирались настоящие джунгли. Всё это огромное, бескрайнее пространство за дверью не имело ничего общего с тем маленьким стеклянным сарайчиком, который предстал взглядам с той стороны двери. Сколько хватало глаз здесь были растения, растения и растения. Кусты и деревья, цветы и мхи, большая часть всего этого великолепия была высажена прямо в землю по краям узкой, выложенной камнем дорожки. Было несколько особенно подозрительных растений в горшках, отражённых слабо переливающимся магическим куполом, но, в основном, всё это и впрямь выглядело, как завораживающий сад.

На какое-то время Гарри даже забыл зачем он здесь, стянул с плеч мантию и неторопливо двинулся по тропе, любуясь всем этим открывшимся ему великолепием. А посмотреть было на что. Большинство выращенных здесь представителей флоры они ещё даже не проходили, но было видно, что растения искрятся от таящейся в них магии. 

Когда Гарри проходил под каким-то цветущим деревом, в его кронах что-то зашуршало, ветки его зашевелились, как у Гремучей Ивы, но прежде, чем Поттер успел бы испугаться или вытащить палочку, оно встряхнулось, осыпав его маленькими белыми лепестками и снова замерло, словно заснув. Гарри невольно улыбнулся и, выворачивая шею, любуясь деревом, двинулся дальше.  
И, если подумать, не было ничего удивительного, что всё ещё пялясь на это самое дерево он просто влетел в спину не ожидающему его здесь встретить Малфою. Тот вскрикнул под тяжестью чужого тела, навалившись грудью на какую-то каменную чашу, над которой нависал. Гарри, который сам за это время привык следить за Малфоем тайно и незаметно и сам растерялся, и этого времени как раз хватило Хорьку, чтобы опомниться. Он ловко вывернулся, оттолкнув Гарри в сторону и, выхватив палочку, направил её тому прямо в грудь.

— Поттер, — выплюнул он с привычной злобой, но Гарри показалось, что что-то тут не так. Не то злости недостает, не то сам Хорек слишком испуганный. — Какого драккла ты тут забыл? Опять следишь за мной?!

— А что, за тобой всё ещё нужно следить? — отозвался Гарри, с готовностью выхватывая свою палочку и тоже принимая боевую стойку. — Что ты здесь вообще делаешь?

— А мне нужно твоё личное разрешение, чтобы где-то быть? Может, мне у тебя нужно ещё разрешения спрашивать, чтобы в туалет сходить?!

— Можешь и спрашивать, — ехидно усмехнулся Поттер, — вот только как бы ты не обделался, пока будешь мое решение ждать.

Малфой ожидаемо брезгливо скривился, а пальцы ещё крепче сжались на рукоятке палочки.

— Что, Поттер, звёздная болезнь? Мнишь себя пупом земли?! Да пошел ты к дементору в задницу! Убирайся отсюда!

— И не подумаю, Хорёк! Что у тебя там? Что ты задумал на этот раз?

Гарри вытянул шею и даже привстал на цыпочках, чтобы разглядеть, что там до его прихода рассматривал Хорек в каменной чаше.

— Убирайся отсюда, пока я тебя не проклял, урод! — голос Малфоя звучал зло, но в нём проскользнули какие-то панические нотки.

Поттер перевёл на него внимательный взгляд, прикидывая угрозу Хорька, его возможности и, главное, что он скрывает. Как не противно было признавать, но в магической дуэли Малфой был силён. Не то, чтобы Гарри думал, что может ему проиграть, но шишек получит совершенно точно. Лучше бы, конечно, если и сходиться с ним в драке, то на кулаках. Благо, Хорёк и на это ведётся отлично, хоть и получает по шее каждый раз. Значит, задача Гарри разоружить противника. Проще всего было бы Экспелиармусом, но тот, скорее всего, ожидает этого хода и первым же делом поставит блок именно от него.

Значит...

Прежде, чем Малфой успел бы потерять терпение и пустить в ход проклятье Гарри вскинул руку с зажатой в ней палочкой, отвлекая противника, а сам кинулся вперёд, пытаясь сбить Хорька с ног. Тот и впрямь в первый момент купился на манёвр с палочкой, даже успел выкрикнуть защитное заклятье, но от удара под дых его это не спасло. Но, к чести Малфоя, он сумел удержаться на ногах, одной рукой ухватившись за каменный бортик чаши, а второй перехватив Поттера за галстук. И прежде, чем Гарри успел выпутаться, уже кулак Малфоя врезался ему в живот.

Они сцепились так, как не дрались уже очень давно. Ни разу в этом году, ни разу в прошлом и даже на шестом курсе они ни разу не перешли от магической дуэли к обычной маггловской потасовке. И сейчас, раз за разом находя кулаком различные мягкие и слабые хорёчьи места, а заодно получая от него достойную ответку, Гарри неожиданно чётко понял, как же ему этого не хватало. Как именно этого ему не хватало весь чёртов год.

Это открытие так поразило его, что вместо очередного удара он оттолкнул от себя опешившего от такого поворота Малфоя, отскочил назад и, пытаясь перевести дух, склонился над чашей, в которой журчала такая желанная сейчас вода.

Склонился и замер, поражённый. На поверхности воды мерно колыхалась отчетливая картинка - он сам, Гарри Поттер, предавался страсти в объятиях хорошо знакомого ему Хорька. Да что там "предавался страсти", этот Поттер, из воды, умирал под его ласками, хватался за него руками, выгибался под его губами, открывал рот в неслышном крике и что-то сбивчиво шептал. А тот Малфой с незнакомой Гарри лаской давал его собственной зеркальной копии всё, что дать мог. Там, в воде, не было вражды, не было ненависти, не было злости. Они были нужны друг другу и они были друг у друга.

— Ты... — поражённо выдохнул Поттер, привалившись грудью к холодному камню и не в силах отвести взгляд. Да и посмотреть на притихшего за спиной Малфоя он тоже сейчас не мог. Только нервно облизывал пересохшие губы, краснел как первогодка с хаффлпаффа и смотрел. — Ты... ты приходишь сюда... из-за этого?

— А если и так? — с каким-то жалким, неубедительным вызовом не рыкнул даже, проскулил Хорек у него за спиной.

Всё верно. Малфой приходит сюда, чтобы смотреть в эту воду и видеть, как он и Гарри Поттер... как они... как они любят друг друга. 

Так же, как сам Гарри когда-то давным давно, в прошлой жизни, приходил ночью к зеркалу Еиналеж и смотрел на то, чего у него никогда не будет.

— Я... — Гарри с трудом оторвался от водной глади и глянул через плечо на Малфоя. Тот стоял собранный, какой-то подобравшийся и одновременно беззащитный. Лицо его пылало алым, руки он прятал в карманы мантии, но почему-то Поттер был совершенно уверен, что они дрожат. И при всём при этом Хорёк всё равно не отводил взгляда, злого и обречённого разом, упрямо глядя Гарри в глаза.

Гарри открыл было рот, сам ещё не зная, что хочет сказать... а в следующее мгновение он уже нашёл себя, сломя голову убегающим от Малфоя по каменной дорожке теплицы, прекрасно зная, что тот даже не попробует его догнать. Гарри сбежал, спасся, спрятался от всего того страшного и неизвестного, что могло за собой повлечь это нежеланное открытие. Меньше всего Поттер хотел бы знакомиться с мечтами чёртового Хорька. Меньше этого он только хотел найти там себя.

Или ему казалось, что этого он хочет меньше всего.

Разумеется, он перестал следить за Малфоем. Начал чаще появляться в гриффиндорской гостиной, и даже стал больше общаться с Роном и Гермионой. Ну, точнее общался с ними больше до того момента, пока Джинни однажды не подсела рядом, снова заведя старую песню про поствоенный синдром, и Гарри вышел из себя, наорав на неё и заявив, что не будет встречаться с ней, даже если никому больше не будет нужен. И самым неожиданным и жутким на тот момент для Гарри стали даже не слезы бывшей девушки, не укоризненный взгляд Гермионы и не яростный вопль Рона, а проскочившая в голове глупая мысль: "тем более, что я точно буду нужен Малфою".

Теперь Гарри сидел в гостиной в полном одиночестве, всё ещё не в силах решить, чем хочет заниматься после школы, но думая вовсе не о своем будущем, а о Хорьке. О Малфое. О Драко. Он пытался гнать эти мысли прочь, пытался сбегать от них, закрываться, но они настойчиво лезли всё глубже, разрастались, как сорняк и постепенно, казалось, захватывали всё большее место. Из головы они переползли в пах, радостно встречая Гарри в ночных мокрых снах или по утрам крепким стояком. А когда мыслям о Драко Малфое стало тесно и там — они нашли свободное место в сердце, и тогда Гарри понял, что проиграл.

Хорёк сделал его, победил, положил на обе лопатки. Только Гарри почему-то не чувствовал себя ни побеждённым, ни по-настоящему проигравшим.

Ещё через пару дней с тех пор, как Гарри принял это нечто новое в себе, он понял, что готов идти с этим дальше. И пошёл на поиски Драко.

Тот нашёлся... ну, не то, чтобы легко, на самом деле его не было ни в школе, ни на Карте и Гарри всё ещё не знал то заклинание, которое проявляло теплицу, но Поттер хотя бы знал, где ждать Малфоя. Так что он просто пришёл на место, привалился спиной к теплице №9 и погрузился в свои мысли. 

На самом деле он ушел в них так глубоко, что чуть не пропустил тот момент, когда невидимая прежде дверь соткалась из воздуха и из неё вышел какой-то очень унылый Драко Малфой. Он захлопнул её за собой, обернулся и замер, встретившись взглядом с Поттером.

— Ты... что ты тут делаешь? — Драко явно пытался говорить зло, но у него всё больше получалось растерянно и как-то... затравленно, что ли.

— Тебя жду, — неловко улыбнулся Гарри и оттолкнувшись от стеклянной стенки сделал шаг к нему.

Малфой ожидаемо отшатнулся.

— Что тебе надо? Опять кулаки чешутся, идиот?

— Кто ещё из нас идиот, — беззлобно бросил Гарри, делая ещё шаг к Малфою. Тот снова затравленно огляделся отступил назад, но тут же остановился, видимо, наткнувшись спиной на невидимую дверь. Малфой замер, загнанно выдохнул и, наконец, вытащил палочку.

— Не подходи ко мне, Поттер! Иначе я прокляну тебя и...

— Я всё никак не могу перестать думать о тебе, — решив не тратить время, как прыгая в холодную воду, выпалил Гарри. Драко подавился воздухом, покраснел и замер. Поттер прекрасно понимал, что и сам, должно быть, красный как рак, но реакция Малфоя воодушевила его и он поспешил продолжить, пока не сбился. — Я не знаю, что это было, там. И я не думал, что мы с тобой... что вообще... что ты и я... в общем, я никогда не думал, что мы можем что-то, кроме вражды. Но ещё до того, как я заглянул в эту штуку, я подумал что мне... ну... не хватало тебя. Это, наверное, глупо звучит, потому что мы же дрались и не то, чтобы я люблю драться, но с тобой... Это всегда не просто так. В общем... ты смотрел в эту штуку там, в теплице, и я подумал... может... может мы с тобой могли бы...

Гарри буквально чувствовал, как земля сыплется у него под ногами. Как уходит вся решительность и уверенность, и чем больше сбивался он, тем ярче и увереннее сверкали глаза Малфоя. Дошло до того, что когда Поттер окончательно сбился Драко совершенно успокоился, отлип от стены и, небрежно поправляя мантию, снисходительно кинул.

— Уж не показалось ли мне, Поттер, что ты хочешь предложить мне встречаться? И с чего бы ты решил, что мне это нужно?

— Но... — Гарри оборвался. Чёрт, и в самом деле, чего это он? Чего хотел? От Хорька?

Зло взглянув на Малфоя он резко отвернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону Хогвартса. Идиот, ну какой идиот! На что надеялся?! Чего хотел? Ведь и сам себе не может точно ответить, а этот...

— Поттер!

Гарри сбился с шага, замешкал, а в следующий момент Малфой уже развернул его к себе и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Поттер так растерялся, что даже не сообразил ни оттолкнуть Хорька, ни ответить на поцелуй.

Впрочем, и сопротивляться он тоже не стал.

Драко сам оторвался, отодвинувшись, и уставился на него с какой-то злой обидой. А ещё Хорёк снова был весь красный и это внезапно показалось Гарри очень милым.  
— Ты сначала несёшь всю эту чушь, а потом даже не думаешь отвечать, Поттер? Так это что, была шутка?

— Идиот, — неожиданно даже для себя мягко рассмеялся Гарри и притянул к себе этого смущённого, растерянного Хорька. 

Им, конечно же, будет чертовски сложно вместе. Страшно подумать, как они будут искать общий язык! Что скажут их друзья, как воспримет общество и к чему это всё вообще может привести их обоих. Но сейчас Гарри впервые за долгое время точно знал, что хочет видеть в своем будущем - он хочет видеть там Малфоя. И, пожалуй, это уже был первый шаг в правильном направлении.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.ocht.hdhols.com/for_tealeaf523.jpg


End file.
